511
by Yule Horse
Summary: Zoom is gaining new super human abilities. Could this new meta have any thing to do with it?
1. Cisco gets a free milkshake

**This story is called 511 because 511 km/h is the fastest recorded speed over water. This isn't set in a particular part of the Flash apart from in season 2 and is set at the end of the heroes of Olympus time line.  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now the Scarlet Speedster has nowhere to run." Zoom said in a mocking tone.  
"Umm.. Hey, guys. A plan would be good, any time now" said Barry to Cisco.  
"Dude, I don't know but Zoom...Barry?" Cisco moved over to the other monitor, Barry hadn't moved. "Guys Zoom just left." Barry voice came over the speaker, he sounded shaken and a little uncertain.

Barry looked on the roof top to where Zoom had departed in a streak about 15 seconds ago. He moved over to check Zoom wasn't still there. He leaned onto the pipe that jutted up through the roof about a meter away. His hand came to rest on something smooth. It was a scrap of Zooms suit. A scrap of Zoom's DNA. Barry ran to the nearest store grabbing some zip lock bags and leaving the exact change on the counter before speeding out onto the roof top. Why did villains always pick roof tops? Barry carefully shifted the bag so the fabric fell in without him touching it any more.

Paper went every were as Barry entered the room. "Why must you always do that?!" Catlin commented begrudgingly. But she stopped short when she saw what was in Barry's hand. "Is that...?" She started. Barry nodded.  
"Yeah Baby!" Cisco voice echoed down the hall. He swaggered in carrying a milkshake "Free…" he pointed at it "…with my loyalty card" he smirked. Catlin shook her head and moved over to her lab. "I need to get back to the station" said Barry racing out the room. Leaving Cisco alone with his strawberry goodness.

Joe was at the station looking through some document. He glanced up, "Hey Bear" he greeted "I got those files for Iris. would you, give them to her for me. I think I'll be spending the night in Starling City the police there have requested back up."  
"Yeah, sure and if you see Oliver whilst your there." Barry didn't need to finish.  
Barry phone began to vibrate he fished it out of his pocket and answered. "Oh, hey Cisco." He said  
"Meta human alert, this guy seems to have water powers. We should call him…"  
"Don't say it Cisco. "Barry silently plead.  
"Water boy, he's down by the water front." But Barry was already gone.

Cisco was right about the water powers thing. This meta was in the middle of a tsunami and the pavement bordering the water was cracking up. Barry sped across the water. The meta in the water was only a kid 16 or 17 maybe his head was drooped. Was he asleep? Barry knew if he ran into this wall of water it would be as bad as running into concrete but if he stopped running to think he would drown. "Cisco?" Barry asked. No response. The wave was nearing Central City. Barry had a flash back of the alternate time line, weather wizard, Iris kissing him. He ran back and forth repelling the water. Sure the wave was gone but, so was the boy. Did he just kill someone?

 **Sorry that this isn't really to the vibe (pun intended) of the Flash or Percy Jackson. Please R &R and tell me if you enjoy!**


	2. Jim Carrey

Percy's eye lids fluttered open revealing a snowy white scene. Lab equipment was everywhere. "…the kid he was just asleep in a tsunami, then he was under water for 2 hours and now he is unconscious just like all of yesterday. Hey, what were those files from Joe about?" said Barry. Wait he'd been asleep all yesterday? Annabeth. "Oh, nothing important just this new article I'm doing about that kid who was in a man hunt ages ago, he looks exactly like the one who jumped of the Gateway Arch and like the one lying over there." Iris said jerking her thumb towards him. Percy decided he should stop pretending to be asleep whilst listening in to these people conversations.

After all they might be his only hope at saving Annabeth. Before he had more time to mull over Annabeth's dilemma, a man 20 maybe? The Guy with the brown hair who had been talking to the woman about him and Joe (who ever that was) greeted the guy who just walked in as Cisco. He couldn't help but draw comparisons between the new comer and Leo. Percy blinked heavily before slowly propping himself up on his arm. "Sleeping beauty awakes," Cisco commented. Defiantly like Leo. He sure missed that guy. "Barry Catlin's finished the DNA tests from that bit of cloth you found. I doubt we should leave water boy alone now he's awake so if you stay with him I'll run and get Catlin." Percy slowly reached instinctively for Riptide. I need these guys help, he reminded himself.

Cisco waltzed back in with who as far as Percy could figure was Catlin. So, Barry, Catlin, Cisco and someone called Joe. Got it. Catlin began to speak "I checked Zooms DNA on the suit, but some of it was missing. Anyone know why?" she said it as though it was a ridiculous question. "I do." Percy said glancing up at the celling hoping none of him divine relatives struck him dead. "You do?" Catlin echoed obviously surprised "How?"  
"I have someone; she's coming soon as soon as she arrives I'll explain more." Percy said ignoring Catlin's questions. "What's your name?" Barry demanded.  
Percy hesitated a moment, "How do I know I can trust you. Names are powerful things."  
"You don't," responded Barry simply "you just don't. If you don't mind me asking, how are you like 17 and already have trust issues?"  
"My name is Peter Johnson, I'll explain when she gets here."  
"Who is 'She' and when is she going to get here?"

"I'm already here." A girl with stormy grey eyes stated. She looked across at 'Peter' (Percy). "How's it going seaweed brain? You haven't told them yet have you?" She inquired.  
" I wouldn't dare wise girl. Where's your Yankees cap? And who ended up taking you Jason or Frank?"  
"In my pocket and Frank."  
"Gods I missed you!" Instantaneously as he said that they both stepped forward and hugged each other. Percy kissed her fore head and turned to the others. "I guess we have a lot of explain to do."  
"Your right starting with the cap and Frank." The pair wheeled round to see a man with brown hair and glasses. Older than the rest of them slowly walking towards them. "Who are you and what do you have to do with the disappearance of my daughter?" the man challenged.  
"Percy, what's he on about?" Annabeth said a new tone of nervousness creeping into her voice.  
"Peter who is Percy?" Asked Barry  
"Me, I lied about my name you were right about the trust issues thing." Percy responded quickly.

"We owe you all an explanation I'm Annabeth Chase this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson. The Greek myths there all real. My mom's Athena his dad is Poseidon. A man in a grey suit he came to our 'settlement' Camp Half-blood on Long island and has been taking demigods abilities. He took mine. I'm a daughter of Athena so apart from being good at weaving, in battle and at ancient Greek I don't have many other abilities. Percy on the other hand can communicate with horses (, their winged cousins) and fish, cause natural disasters like tsunamis and earth quakes also breath under water, control currents and water ,as well as water healing him. Oh and he can create air pockets under water, water pressure doesn't affect him and he can jump from a height into water and not be harmed. And not inherited powers, like sword play seem to have been taken by the man in the grey suit." Annabeth finished. "That's why only half his DNA showed up because gods don't have DNA," concluded Percy.  
"Well we can help you with one thing the man in the grey suit was Zoom. But what I'd like to know is why you came to us?" said Barry.  
"Our friend Grover found out about you…Flash and he thought you could help." Annabeth said.  
"You didn't answer my question about Frank, the cap and Grover. I'd like to know more about Grover" said the older man with the glasses.

Before they could respond all the screens in the room flickered to show Zoom flying round. Lightning crashed down all around "I took the power of a son of Rome!" Zoom shouted.  
"Jason!" Percy and Annabeth exclaimed in unison.  
"So your friend Jason had those powers cool, who was he a son of…Thor?" Cisco said smirking at his own joke. "Jupiter actually," correct Annabeth.  
"You said Frank flew you over here right? He's normally quite tired after you know what. He might still be here; we need to IM him to warn him." Percy said. "Can we go outside to do it?"  
Barry picked up his phone. "Hi, Joe your back…ok me and Iris will head out to the station now bye." "Come on Iris." Barry called. The pair of them left the room and started down the corridor.

The doors of the elevator opened smoothly as Barry stepped out Iris not far behind. "What do you think he wants us here for?" asked Iris.  
"I don't know maybe something to do with Zoom" Barry guessed pushing open the door.  
"Hey you two." Joe called "I've been thinking and I think we should pay for Wally's college. I know we've only just met him. But he's short of money and has a lot of talent if he's anything like his sister."  
"I don't know. I mean what if he gets a scholarship? He won't try for one if we offer to pay. And being a journalist doesn't pay great. Give me some time to think about it ok." Said Iris before Barry could respond. "I should probably get back to S.T.A.R Labs given the new Zoom situation." Barry realised. "What new Zoom situation?" Asked Joe before Iris started filling him in. By the time she was finished Barry was already gone.

When Barry walked back in everyone turned their heads. Percy and Annabeth was back and everyone was huddled over some paper. "What's going on?" Barry asked.  
"More like what's not." Percy snorted.  
"What Percy means to says is we're discussing what to do next." Annabeth said an edge of threat in her voice obviously aimed at her boyfriend.  
"Don't worry Percy, 'Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes.'-Jim Carrey." Cisco quoted.  
"Who's Jim Carrey?" Asked Percy,  
"Only the greatest actor ever he was in Batman Forever, The Grinch, even Dumb and Dumber and Dumb and Dumber to!" Said Cisco clearly exasperated by Percy's naivety.  
Catlin stopped the two of them."Stop it guys, I'm worried I mean what is next?"


End file.
